Suppliers of laser solution products for commercial and scientific applications typically encounter a number of obstacles in the effort to bring a particular product to market. For example, the investment required to develop new implementation-specific circuitry may in many instances be prohibitively expensive. To address such and other issues, embodiments of an architecture for current driver circuitry for diode laser systems are contemplated whereby the circuitry is both modular and minimally complex with respect to the number of components and connections. By extension, the circuitry may be less prone to failure, and a significant savings may be realized both in terms of system development and maintenance.